


My Warrior

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	My Warrior

“Where do you think you are going?” Crowley asked, watching you walk into the library wearing your typical hunting gear.

“With you,” you stated, opening the duffle bag you tossed on the table and pulling out an angel blade.

“I already said no,” he stated, walking over and taking your arm in his grasp. “I am going to handle this on my own. It’s personal now.”

“Crowley, these demons are powerful. Let us, or at least me, back you up.”

“You are staying here.”

“Why? Because I’m a female? Will it ruin your “kingly image” to have a female backing you up? I thought you were better than that Crowley.”

With a snap of his fingers you were both in your bedroom instead of the library with Sam and Dean watching. “It has nothing to do with you being a female. It’s because I love you. If I bring you with me I will be distracted worrying about your safety and I need to keep my focus,” his tone softened. “I appreciate the offer Love, but I can handle a couple demons on my own. I am the King of Hell.”

“Fine,” you said, already forming a plan in your head. “Promise me you will come back.”

Crowley opened his arms and you stepped into his embrace. “I will always come back to you.”

You let him kiss you and watched him leave. 

The moment he was gone you ran to the library. “Where is he going?” you demanded.

Sam looked up at you in surprise at your outburst. “What?”

“Crowley, he asked you to locate the demons, I know that’s why he was here. Where is he going?”  You grabbed the laptop, spinning it around to face you.

“The last known location of the demons was about an hour south of here, why?”  Sam asked.

Ignoring him, you wrote the address down, grabbed the angel blade still sitting on the table, and took off for the garage. You were moving as fast as your feet could carry you, but it felt so slow. You needed to cut the hour drive time in half if you were going to reach him.  Hoping in your Mustang, you took off.

When you made it to the location Sam had tracked, you thought you had the wrong address. Looking around the deserted warehouses, you weren’t even sure which one to look in, they all looked dark and abandon. Peering in through broken windows and open industrial doors, you found nothing. 

Then you heard it. A loud screaming coming from a few buildings down.   Drawing your blade, you took off chasing the sounds. When you reached the old factory, you found a back door open and quietly stepped inside. 

You could hear someone laughing and another low voice talking. Creeping around the corner, you looked into a room large enough to be an office. There was an empty female meat suit next to the door, and stepping over her, you walked through the office and down a hallway that opened into the main industrial floor.

Ducking behind one of the big steel bins, you saw two demons standing over something in the middle of the floor. When one moved, you realized it was Crowley, chained and bound to an old hook on the floor.

He was struggling with the chains and you wanted to cry out at the sight of the man, _demon_ , you loved in danger. Biting your lip to keep calm, you pulled your angel blade out. There were two demons and the minute you moved they would both know you were there. You had one chance to do this right.

You took a silent step out from your hiding spot and tried to stay as close to the wall as possible as you moved.

Crowley had been looking towards the window and saw you almost immediately.  When your eyes met his across the room you could see the anger and fear in his gaze. You could see the helplessness when he realized you were there and in danger as well.

You accidently knocked a brick with your foot, the noise deafening in the silent room. Ducking behind an old crate, the demons turned to look but Crowley started to growl behind his gag, wiggling his body. The demons turned back to him, one kicking him in the stomach to shut him up. 

Wincing at his grunt of pain, you got up and moved quickly, watching each step as you positioned yourself as close as possible. 

Taking a deep breath, you ran forward and drove the blade through the back the closest demon. He cried out, meat suit falling in a heap. The other turned on you right away. Swinging the blade at him, you took a step back. 

“Oh the little kitten thinks she can kill me,” he cooed in a sing song voice. “Is she yours Crowley? Playing with humans in your spare time?”

You cried out, running towards the demon with your blade out but he ducked under your arm, spinning around and grabbing you, pulling you back against his body and trapping you with an arm around your chest.

Grinning, you blew a stray strand of hair out of your face and tightened your sweaty grip on the angel blade in your free hand. Stupid demon trapped the wrong arm.

“Nobody tries to kill my King,” you stated. Raising your hand up as high as you could, you drove the blade into his side, stepping away as he collapsed.

Kneeling down beside Crowley, you pulled the gag from his mouth first. “Are you okay?”

“What are you doing here? I told you not to come.”

You blinked. “You are welcome,” you said dryly, tugging the chains off of him.

The moment he was free his arms wrapped around you and he pulled you to his chest. “You could have been killed.”

“I wasn’t going to let you die,” you said. “You needed back up.”

His lips found yours, his kiss rough with emotion. “Thank you.”

You helped him stand, the two of you walking hand and hand out to your car. “I liked that by the way,” Crowley said once you were out in the night air.

“Liked what?”

“Nobody tries to kill my King. Makes me all tingly.”

You grinned, letting him tug you into his arms once again. “I meant it.  We are a team, partners. If I need you I know you will be there for me and if you need me then I’m going to be there for you.”

“My warrior,” he said with a smile, capturing your lips in another kiss.

 


End file.
